Learning About Others Through Choice of Decor
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: Sequel to "Domino Effect". After Karma is suspended from school, Isogai takes it upon himself to pay him a visit at home. Decor can say a lot about the decorator.


_No matter how hard I try, I keep having the strangest trouble with not making Isogai act like an embarrassed girl in front of Karma. Partially because I headcanon Isogai having a bit of a man-crush on Karma. Then again, I do think that Nagisa has a man-crush on Karma too. Platonic, but a man-crush nonetheless._

 _There are footnotes marked here and there, so please read the end notes for them._

 _I'm not yet used to writing in present tense so bear with me._

* * *

Keep calm and breathe. There was no reason to be so nervous. No reason at all. All he was doing was visiting a classmate at home to check up on them. It was the right thing to do, after all, and it made absolutely no sense that he was sweating buckets underneath his brand new blazer in February. No sense at all.

What was he even _doing_ here? Isogai wasn't great friends with Akabane and they barely spoke a word to each other except for that one conversation around his time last year when Isogai learned just how kind the rumored demon of the school could be. And yet the minute he learned that Akabane had been suspended, he found himself saying _"Sorry, not today,"_ to Maehara and looking up Akabane's address in the school directory.

Isogai eyes the house apprehensively and thinks that maybe he should have gotten Maehara to come with him. Akabane's house is big and intimidating, and since he had been living in a shoddy apartment for a year he felt the poverty more than ever. AKABANE is spelled out on the front gate in English letters and even _those_ looked intimidating.

His finger pokes at the doorbell and he nearly jumps out of his skin at the buzz. Would either of Akabane's parents be home? What were they like? Did they know of the rumors circulating about their son? Did they even care?

A voice crackles over the intercom. "Yes?"

It's Akabane's voice, distorted as it is. "Akabane? It's me, Isogai."

"Isogai?" even through a thin layer of static, Isogai can hear the tone of surprise. "Do you need something?"

"No, I… I just came to check up on you. If it's too much of a bother though, I can leave…"

Only silence comes from the other side of the speaker. Isogai's antenna droop a little as he starts to shuffle away. "Okay. I'll see you later – "

The front door swings open and Isogai blinks as Akabane's golden-orange eyes observe him like a cautious cat. "I didn't think that you of all people would visit me," he steps outside and Isogai realizes at even at home, Akabane makes sure to stay well-dressed and well-groomed. "So, you wanted to check on me?" he leans over the gate but doesn't open it and the gesture feels a lot more significant than it actually is.

"U-Um, yeah," Isogai feels his cheeks flushing and in horror realizes what he must look like – or seem like. Like a girl having a crush and visiting said crush at home. "I-I didn't really plan to come here or anything, it's just that when I heard about your suspension, I was here before I realized it…" he babbles on and on and hopes that he doesn't sound too gay, because God, that would be terribly awkward to explain that he was blushing and embarrassed just because he couldn't help it.

Akabane seems to know exactly what he's thinking because he holds up a hand and Isogai's voice shuts down as if somebody had hit the mute button. "Thanks," he says simply and the knot in Isogai's stomach loosens a little. "Do you want to come in?"

"Can I?" he blurts out in surprise. Akabane nods and unlatches the gate. Isogai steps through it in a haze and wonders if he's dreaming. "Sorry for intruding."

"It's fine, though my hospitality skills may be a bit rusty. I don't get that many visitors," Isogai notes that Akabane says 'I' instead of 'we', like most kids who lived with their family would. It makes him wonder if Akabane even noticed the subtle nuance. It makes him wonder why there was a subtle nuance in the first place. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just water is okay."

"Tea it is," Akabane's mischievous smile flickers on his face. "You came all the way here. You can ask for more than just water, you know."

They step over the threshold into the tidy entryway and Isogai kneels down to take off his shoes and line them up carefully before the step. Akabane steps on the heels of his sneakers to take them off and walks on without missing a beat. "Living room is on the left. I'll go boil the water," he steps through a doorway on the right which was presumably the kitchen. Isogai's white socks make small shuffling noises as he inches down the hall. The reason was because he was too busy staring down the strangest hallway he had ever seen.

The most iconic decorations for a hallway were almost always family pictures, paintings, or maybe even a simple table with a vase of flowers on it. Akabane's hallway, however, looked like a gift shop had exploded in it, complete with hundreds of tourist photos mixed in with the strange masks, shelves holding trinkets, and artworks on the walls. Upon closer inspection, Isogai realizes that all the photos were of the same couple: a handsome dark-haired man who had a very familiar mischievous smile and a beautiful redheaded woman with nearly the exact same face as her son. They smiled happily at the camera while making peace signs or pointing to something interesting in the background, or even posing to copy whatever they were next to. With a surge of excitement, Isogai recognizes the The Thinker, Niagara Falls, The White House, Changdeokgong Palace, and even what looked like the wild plains of the safari in the photos.

The living room was even more... amazing. Next to a polished table made of Crete olive wood sits a carved wooden elephant decorated with a silk cushion (was it supposed to be a chair?), next to a backless cream-colored sofa which would have been normal had it not been for the long throw cover depicting the India goddess Khali on it. Antique Chinese-styled shelves cover the walls and hold a great number of books and scrolls in languages that Isogai can't even recognize. There are more photos here of Akabane's parents, similar to the ones in the hallway.

But, Isogai realizes, not a single picture of Akabane himself.

Tentative, Isogai sits on the couch and tries not to fidget as his eyes take in the various knick-knacks around the room, all obviously from foreign countries. India seems to the predominant theme, he thinks as Akabane walks in with two very ordinary-looking mugs of tea. "Sorry if it's a bit cramped in here. This stuff is all my parents' interest, but personally I think it just gets in the way," there's a pile of papers on the table but he sweeps them aside and puts down the mugs before seating himself on the elephant.

"It's amazing," Isogai says with genuine admiration and Akabane raises a fine eyebrow. "I'd love to ask your parents about their trips."

"You're going to have to wait because they're not home."

"I don't mind waiting," Isogai quickly says because he really wants to hear stories about the places he sees in the photos. "I told my mom that I was probably going to eat out today anyway. I can just pop by a convenience store and buy dinner then come back – "

"I mean they're not _here_ ," Akabane says a bit more firmly and Isogai quiets. "They're not even in the country. They're on another one of their trips."

"Oh," Isogai blinks in surprise. "Where at?"

"Last I heard? Marseille," Akabane rummages through the pile of papers which Isogai realizes is old junk mail. Akabane pulls out an envelope with the address handwritten on the front and takes out a letter. "Do you know of it?"

"It's a port city in France," Isogai nods. "It's pretty famous for its immigration rate and trade, right?"

Akabane nods. "I heard from Nagisa-kun that your best subject was Social Studies. Looks like it was true," Isogai finds himself blushing again to his horror and tries to stop. "But when my parents go on trips, they usually send me a photo or two and tell me to get a frame for it and hang it up somewhere. That mess in the hallway is pretty much the brunt of it, though there's more in their own bedroom," the redhead speaks in a detached manner, as if it didn't really concern him. "It's a bit troublesome, really."

Isogai feels unease building inside of him. "Um, don't you ever go with them?"

"Nah," Akabane picks up a mug and sips at his tea. Isogai mimics him and is pleasantly surprised to find it perfectly steeped. "I was considering it after I graduated middle school, since my parents can just teach me about their own job and I can make money off of it easy, but lately I've been thinking that getting a job in the government might be kind of cool," Akabane's eyes glimmer for a brief second and Isogai wonders if it was just a figment of his imagination. "But if that's the case, then I can't really waste time going on trips all the time."

The unease turns into mixed feelings because it's hard to tell whether Akabane is actually _ever_ serious about school, and yet he still manages to get good grades without too much effort. "… Isn't it lonely?"

"…" Akabane doesn't answer and avoids answering by sipping at his tea. Isogai mirrors him and mentally berates himself for posing such a nosy question. However, he couldn't help but wonder if somebody like Akabane could ever feel lonely…

"Lonely isn't the right word."

Isogai jumps and wonders not for the first time if Akabane can read minds. "O-Oh?"

"Well, it's not," Akabane leans backwards, looking up towards the ceiling. Isogai follows suit but finds nothing worth mentioning. "I don't think that I've really felt what others call loneliness anyway."

Bitterness which has nothing to do with the tea wells up in Isogai's mouth unexpectedly as he presses his lips together and looks down at his near-empty cup. "Lucky you," he mumbles as memories of his previous life with his father are overshadowed by his current life without him. Of his mother still crying herself to sleep in the middle of the night after a hard day's work; of his younger siblings still thinking that Daddy had just gone away for a little while; of how the tiny apartment too small for a reduced family of four still felt too large without the comforting, familiar presence of someone forever gone.

Akabane's chuckle broke him out of his unhappy reverie. "Wow, I've never seen you look so upset before, Isogai."

Isogai's head shoots up as he remembers where he is, what he was doing, and his manners. "Um, no, I'm not – " his voice of protest dies as he realizes that Akabane is genuinely smiling at him.

"I think it's nice how honest you are," how such a short sentence can affect a person! Isogai feels his cheeks warming and wants to hide himself away under the throw cover. Maybe Khali would protect him. Akabane looks too amused. "It's just a compliment, Isogai, don't throw a fit. You should be used to it by now, given your reputation."

"Repu… what?" Isogai can only blink, confused.

Akabane sighs, but with a smile, and shakes his head. "Well, you've completed your goal of coming to see me," Akabane leans forward and places his mug back on the table. "Or is there something else that you need from me?"

Isogai understands that as a clear dismissal, though it would be a lie to say he isn't disappointed. "No, thank you, I'll leave. Like I said, I just wanted to see how you were doing," rising from his seat, he smiled at Akabane and put his mug back on the table as well. "I'm glad to see that you're alright."

"Just because I got suspended for fighting doesn't mean that I got injured though?"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean physically," Isogai scratches his cheek as a sheepish expression spreads over his face. He feels a little guilty because he only knew certain pieces of information from eavesdropping in the teachers' lounge. "I, uh, heard that Oono-sensei scolded you. I know that the two of you were kind of close, so…" Isogai notes the twitch at the corner of Akabane's mouth and immediately stops talking. Clearly he had hit a taboo subject. "Anways, I'll take my leave now. Thanks for the tea."

"Right… I'll see you out," Akabane's smile does not fade. That was how Isogai knew it was fake. "Don't forget anything. After all, I can't go back to the school to return it to you."

"You can just come over to my house!" Isogai says quickly and tries not to sound hopeful. "I can introduce you to my Mom and my little brother and sister."

"Nah, I'm not the best with kids. Come on," Akabane stands up and gestures for Isogai to follow him. As they pass through the hallway together, Isogai locates a single picture in a simple wooden frame that he had not noticed earlier, on top of the shoe cabinet next to the door. Akabane's childish smile was still devilish as his younger image grips strongly at his parents' hands on either side of him. His parents both smile happily at the camera, but somehow, Isogai thinks, there's something missing from their expressions, something that had been in the other photos. Satisfaction? No, that's not it. It was more like… excitement. Their faces aren't as thrilled in this photo as the ones they had taken around the world.

"Isogai."

Isogai snaps out of his trance and hurries forward. "Sorry," he apologizes, a bead of sweat running down his brow. Akabane holds the door open for him, an impassive look on his face. "Well, thank you for your hospitality. Um… see you later?"

"Ah, I guess."

The sun is already setting, basking the street in an orange haze. The temperature had dropped significantly compared to when he had first arrived. Isogai shivers and crosses his arms across his chest. Hopefully the heater at home is working properly and keeping his little brother and sister warm. He's almost out the front gate when Akabane's voice calls out to him again, albeit reluctantly. "Isogai, a word?"

"Eh?" Still halfway out the gate, Isogai watches as the redhead approaches him. There's an exasperated air about him, as if he himself couldn't believe what he was going to say next.

"You should be careful."

"Huh?"

Akabane sighs and tucks his hands into his pockets, looking directly into Isogai's eyes. A tingle of apprehension runs down the dark-haired boy's spine even before the other opens his mouth again. "I saw you working as a waiter in a café near the train station. It's a pretty popular one too, so if you get spotted by someone from the school you'll get into trouble. Students aren't allowed to have part-time jobs, right? At least try to find work in a more secluded spot," Akabane tilts his head and the light of mischief, however temporary, returns to his amber eyes. "Though when it's put that way, it sounds kind of naughty."

Isogai blushes to the roots of his hair as the implication hits him hard. "Oh, uh, well, it's because it's so popular that the pay is good," Isogai says sheepishly, trying to veer the conversation from going into a strange direction. Fortunately he had a lot of practice from whenever Maehara got worked up talking about girls. "Besides, it is a popular place but only with the older crowd, like college students or office ladies… and it might be close to the station, but since it's an older establishment, it's not as popular with students our age because there's newer and trendier cafes nearby," Isogai isn't sure if he's trying to reassure Akabane or himself. More than likely himself. "It'll all work out, probably…"

"Hmm," Akabane gazes at him for a moment longer before closing his eyes and shrugging with his usual devil-may-care smile. "Well, do whatever you have to do. It was only a word of advice, so you don't have to take it seriously."

Isogai wants to say that _because_ it was advice from Akabane that it was probably better to take it seriously, but he keeps his mouth shut because the redhead does not look to be in the mood for arguments. "Um…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," Akabane takes a hand out of his pocket to wave it loftily in the air. "Well, as long as you treat me to something if I ever pay a visit."

"Oh, that goes without saying!" Isogai's sunny smile seems to brighten even the sunset. "But, I was actually going to say 'thank you'."

It's the redhead's turn to look surprised. "For what?"

"For warning me… and worrying about me. Despite what everyone says about you, you're actually a nice guy." For the teeniest-tiniest second Isogai thinks that Akabane actually looks _flustered_ , but his expression instantly changes back to normal so maybe it was just a trick of the light. "And of course, I'll treat to our café's specialty Honey Toast as thanks!"

"Ooh, that sounds great. Then I'll drop by on the weekend for your shift. I'm _sooooo_ free, after all," Akabane rolls his eyes and Isogai laughs, suddenly feeling very lightheaded because _he actually knows when I work and –_ "I saw you there last Saturday at around noon, so I'll be there at around the same time." – _oh, not what I thought._

"Okay, then it's a promise!" Isogai grins and checks his phone. "Uh-oh, it's already almost dinnertime. I have to go home and cook," he jogs off and waves goodbye to Akabane who's still at the gate. "Then, I'll see you Saturday!" he calls. Akabane raises a lazy hand in farewell.

 _I'd better prepare for Saturday…_ Isogai thinks to himself as he hurries on home. Maybe then, just maybe, he'd get Akabane to talk about himself a bit more. Even though Akabane had said that he wasn't lonely without his parents in the house…

 _There's no way he wouldn't be, right? Surrounded on all sides by their image…_

...

...

...

The moment Isogai is out of sight, Karma sighs and half-collapses against the front gate of his house. "I'm tired," he mumbles to himself aloud. The thin layer of sweat that had gone unnoticed under his bangs released a single drop down over his temple. "I've never been good with that guy." Picking himself up, he strides back to his house, just in time to hear the phone ring. His father's name flashes on the caller ID. Karma ignores it and goes back into the living room to take the mugs into the kitchen. With a kind of grim satisfaction, he listens to the ringing gradually die out and the house is again silent.

Just when he finished washing the cups and placing them back into the cupboard, the phone starts to ring again, more insistently. The flashing caller ID seems to accuse him of being a terrible son. The phone usually rings ten times before stopping. Karma picks up on the ninth ring.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom… hm? Nah, everything's fine. Yeah, I got your package. Thanks for the bottle of Fleur de Sel. It's a spice that you got over there in France, right?* … You're sending me another one? What's the difference? … Smoked with chardonnay oak, huh? That's pretty interesting… Uh? Dad? You stole the phone from Mom again? Yes, yes, I'm fine. Mm-hm. No, we don't have room for a stone lion in the living room. I'm sure, so put it back… hey, Dad? When are you guys coming ho – bad connection? Okay, then we can talk later. No, it wasn't an important question. Bye."

Karma sighs as he puts back the receiver. Talking to his parents in the middle of a shopping spree was like talking to a whirlwind – a storm when there was a sale. Rubbing at his eyes, he ambles through the lavishly decorated house, to his room at the end of the cluttered hallway.**

His own room is small and simple***. Western-styled bed to the right. Bookshelf and desk next to the window. Few posters. A square rug. Karma does not see the point in elaborate decorations like his parents do, though he supposes it's more for nostalgia than anything else. He likes to keep things simple and his room in order. Few things speak of his individual tastes, like the books in his bookshelf or the skull-shaped cup he uses to hold his pencils on the desk – a present from Nagisa whom he was closest to midway through seventh grade.

The house is quiet. There's no need to shut the door.

Karma shuts the door, pulls on his headphones, and proceeds to spend another boring evening alone.

* * *

 _*For those readers who have not read the translated character databook entry on Karma, there are two things you need to know: first is that he pretty much lives alone because his parents are out traveling the world, and second is that his most treasured item is his collection of spices from around the world. Me, I'd like to think that he treasures them because his parents travel the world and send him spices from their trips. After all, he doesn't get to see them very much... So it's like his bittersweet collection of connections._

 _**I'm fairly sure that Karma's room is on the first floor of his house because of chapter 76 where Korosensei goes to visit him to invite him to the summer festival through his window. Korosensei can't float in the air so he's most likely standing on the ground. There's also the possibility that Korosensei was standing on the roof of the first floor to look into a second story window (there are houses which have a smaller second floor than first floor), but I prefer the first floor for Karma because first floor bedrooms are more unusual, unless his whole house is actually only one story tall..._

 _*** Okay, I was being a total creeper about it and poured through the manga to find details on Karma's room. There have been about three chapters which have all shown us different perspectives in Karma's room (76, 141, 163) and I'm pretty sure that I am about 90% accurate about what his room looks like. It's also surprisingly really small, or it's just that Matsui drew some of the proportions weird because chapter 163 made the width of his room look really tiny, but chapter 141 made it look pretty big._


End file.
